Courcel
House Courcel is the royal family of Terre d'Ange. Its arms is a silver swan on midnight blue. General Information House Courcel is descended in straight line from Blessed Elua. Marriage to other noble houses have introduced the blood of his Companions into the house, however. Members tend to have black hair and dark blue eyes along with long, swan-like necks and straight eyebrows. Courcel livery is midnight blue and silver. Palace guards, royal couriers and other officials of the Crown wear the colors. The Courcel seat of power is the City of Elua. No one may be crowned King or Queen of Terre d'Ange anywhere else because it is Elua's own city. They live in the royal palace, which is quite extensive. It boasts numerous salons and ballrooms, including the salon of Eisheth's harp and the hall of games. There are private theaters as well. Many nobles have their own private apartments in the palace. House Courcel has numerous estates outside the city in addition, such as a hunting lodge in L'Agnace. There is also the Little Court in La Serenissima, created and ruled by Prince Benedicte. At the beginning of the series, Ganelon de la Courcel is King of Terre d'Ange. His heir, the Dauphine, is Ysandre de la Courcel. Her father Prince Rolande has died in battle many years before the series begins. Ganelon's sister Lyonette de Trevalion conspires against him to put her son Prince Baudoin on the throne, but her scheme is discovered. Lyonette and Baudoin are sentenced to death. Ganelon later dies after suffering several strokes and Ysandre becomes Queen. She is forced to contend with civil war and the Skaldi invasion, but emerges victorious. Later on, Melisande Shahrizai begins plotting with Benedicte to kill Ysandre and take the throne, resulting in the birth of Imriel de la Courcel. This plot is foiled as well, and Benedicte killed. Imriel is sent into hiding, though Ysandre desires to find him and welcome him to House Courcel. Kushiel's Avatar details Phèdre's atempts to find Imriel, and finally the boy is brought back to Terre d'Ange to accept his birthright. By Kushiel's Avatar, Ysandre's rule is well-established and she faces no more challenges for her throne. She has two daughters, Sidonie and Alais. Sidonie is the Dauphine. Members During Kushiel's Dart Ganelon de la Courcel—King at the beginning of the series, married to Genevieve. Ganelon dies during the Bitterest Winter and his granddaughter Ysandre succeeds him. Genevieve de la Courcel—Wife of Ganelon and Queen of Terre d'Ange. Kin to Percy de Somerville through his mother. Rolande de la Courcel—Dauphin, son of Ganelon. He marries Isabel L'Envers, but his true love is Anafiel Delaunay. He dies during the Battle of Three Princes. Ysandre de la Courcel—Dauphine, later Queen, daughter of Rolande and Isabel. She is married to the Cruarch of Alba, Drustan mab Necthana. Benedicte de la Courcel—Brother of Ganelon. He marries Maria Stregazza de la Courcel and moves to La Serenissima where he establishes the Little Court. His wife dies before the series and he marries Melisande Shahrizai de la Courcel, plotting with her to steal the throne. He dies in the attempt. Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel is his son. Marie-Celeste de la Courcel Stregazza—Daughter of Benedicte, married to Marco Stregazza. She assists Melisande and Benedicte in their plot and becomes disgraced when it fails. Severio Stregazza is her son. Thérèse de la Courcel Stregazza—Daughter of Benedicte, married to Dominic Stregazza. After her husband is assassinated on Barquiel L'Envers' orders, her role in Isabel L'Envers' death is exposed and she is disgraced. She and Dominic have four children. Lyonette de Trevalion—Sister of Ganelon and Benedicte, known as the Lioness of Azzalle. She is some twenty years younger than Ganelon. She is married to Marc de Trevalion and they have two children, Baudoin and Bernadette. She is sentenced to death for plotting to place Baudoin on the throne. Baudoin de Trevalion—Son of Marc and Lyonette, Prince of the Blood. He is executed for treason after his plans are betrayed by Isidore d'Aiglemort and Melisande Shahrizai. Bernadette de Trevalion—Sister of Baudoin, Princess of the Blood. She is married to Ghislain de Somerville She attempts to have Imriel killes during . During Kushiel's Avatar Sidonie de la Courcel—Dauphine, daughter of Ysandre and Drustan. Alais de la Courcel—Younger daughter of Ysandre and Drustan. Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel—Son of Benedicte and Melisande, foster son of Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève and Joscelin Verreuil During Kushiel's Scion Bertran de Trevalion—Son of Bernadette de Trevalion and Ghislain nó Trevalion Between Kushiel's Mercy and Naamah's Kiss Anielle de la Courcel—Daughter of Imriel de la Courcel and Sidonie de la Courcel, the eldest of three children.. Her reign after their death is called the "Years of Joy". Gautier de la Courcel—The son of Queen Anielle de la Courcel and father to King Daniel de la Courcel. He disappeared along with his brother Jean-Philippe de la Courcel and their entire fleet while seeking the hidden Book of Raziel. Jean-Philippe de la Courcel—The son of Queen Anielle de la Courcel. He disappeared along with his brother Jean-Philippe de la Courcel and their entire fleet while seeking the hidden Book of Raziel. Josephine de la Courcel—Grandmother of Prince Thierry de la Courcel and wife to Gautier de la Courcel. During Naamah's Kiss Daniel de la Courcel—Grandson of Anielle de la Courcel and King of Terre d'Ange. Seraphine de la Courcel—First wife of Daniel de la Courcel. Deceased by the events of the novel. Thierry de la Courcel—Son of Daniel de la Courcel and Seraphine. Dauphin. Jehanne de la Courcel nó Cereus—Second wife of King Daniel de la Courcel. An adept of Cereus House known to be having an active love affair with Raphael de Mereliot. During Naamah's Blessing Desirée de la Courcel—Daughter of King Daniel and Queen Jehanne. Queen Jehanne died in childbirth. Desiree is very much like her mother, not only in looks but also in temperament. House Barthelme Rogier Courcel—Descendant of House Courcel, Duc de Barthelme, close kinsman of Daniel de la Courcel and companion to Phanuel Demarre Claudine de Barthelme—Wife of Rogier Courcel, Duchese de Barthelme Tristan Courcel de Barthelme—Eldest son of Rogier Courcel Aristide Courcel de Barthelme—Younger son of Rogier Courcel - Category:Terre d'Ange